Such navigation systems can be used for land, water and airborne vehicles. These systems work in accordance with the principle of dead reckoning navigation, in which a magnetic field probe disposed in the vehicle registers changes in direction with respect to the earth's magnetic field. By means of a suitable measuring device (such as a wheel sensor in land vehicles), the present position of the vehicle can therefore be calculated from a known starting point by continuous measurements of the distance travelled and the angle.